1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a dual display apparatus and a method of driving the dual display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses capable of replacing cathode ray tubes have been recently been developed. These display apparatuses include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electro-luminescence (EL) display apparatuses, and the like.
Among the above display apparatuses, PDPs, which have simple structures and manufacturing processes, are recognized as being display apparatuses that make simple and large displays, however, they have low emission efficiency and brightness and high power consumption. Comparatively, active LCDs, to which thin film transistors (TFTs) are applied as switching devices, use semiconductor processes, and are used as small and large display devices. On the other hand, LCDs have high power consumption due to backlight units. Also, in LCDs, a large amount of optical loss occurs due to optical devices such as polarizing filters, prism sheets, diffusion plates, and the like, and viewing angles may be relatively narrow.
EL display apparatuses are largely classified into inorganic EL display apparatuses and organic EL display apparatuses according to materials of emission layers, and are self-emitting apparatuses (i.e., they emit light by themselves). EL display apparatuses have a fast response speed, high emission efficiency and brightness, and wide viewing angles. Among these EL display apparatuses, organic EL display apparatuses including organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) have a low direct current driving voltage, form a thinner display, emit light uniformly, easily form patterns, have a high emission efficiency, emit substantially all colors in a visible spectrum, and the like, and thus EL apparatuses including OLEDs are undergoing the most active research with respect to applications of display apparatuses.
Furthermore, EL display apparatuses have a fast screen response speed, wide viewing angles, better color expression than LCDs, flexible characteristics, and are applicable to a wide variety of applications. Thus, EL display apparatuses have been used as display panels of portable electronic products such as cellular phones, PDAs, etc. and user demand for EL display apparatuses is increasing in terms of large screens and various usages of large screens of portable electronic products.